spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Patrick
Super Patrick is the 11th episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on July 29, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Bigfoot *Charles Dingleberry *Superman *Toxicus Plot Patrick heads to Krypton, in an attempt to gain super powers. Story "Oh, Superman, you're incredibly sexy!” said the hot girl. “I know,” said Superman. “Let's make out,” she said. “We already are,” said Superman. He grabbed her and they began making out. Patrick watched the TV intensely. “I wanna be Superman!” he said. “First of all, you just wanna make out with a hot girl. Second of all, you're starfish!” said Squidward. “If I was a super hero, you'd be the first villain I defeated, you jerk!” said Patrick. “Whatevs,” scoffed Squidward. “Hmmm...let's see.....where did Superman get his powers?” asked Patrick. “He was born on Krypton,” said SpongeBob. “Then I'm gonna be born of Krypton!” said Patrick. “Uhhh.....you see........never mind...” said SpongeBob. “Catch you guys later!” said Patrick. Patrick went to his bed, where his pet Bigfoot was sleeping. “Bigfoot, throw me as high as you can!” said Patrick. Bigfoot grabbed Patrick and flung him high into the sky, busting through the retirement home ceiling. Soon he hit a rocket ship, and held on to it. The rocket ship went straight to outer space. “I'm too old for this!!!!” said Patrick. His finger slipped, and he fell of the rocket ship. He was sucked into an intergalactic portal, and was banished to another dimension. He woke up on a strange planet. “Where am I?” he asked. “You're on Krypton!” said Superman. “Ahhh!!! You're real!!!” panicked Patrick. “What am I doing here???” Superman began making out with a hot girl. “Oh yeah, now I remember! I gotta get super powers......ow, my hip!” Patrick walked over to a pregnant lady. “Hey, can you give birth to me?” he asked. The lady sprayed him with mace, hit him on the head with her purse, and ran away. “Grouchy residents here!” said Patrick. “I can give you powers!” said a deranged hermit. “Really?” said Patrick. “Yep, all residents of Krypton can grant powers. But, powers have to be earned,” he said. “Okay, what do you want?” said Patrick. “I've always wanted to ride a pony!” he said excitedly. Patrick took the hermit back to earth, and he took a long pony rode. “Fair enough, here are you powers!” he then zapped Patrick. “WOO-HOO!!! I'M SUPER-STAR!!!!” said Patrick. He could fly, use laser vision, super strength, read minds, freeze breath, and all the most essential super powers. “This rocks!” said Patrick. He then returned to the retirement home. “So...a hermit from Krypton gave you super powers?” said Sandy, doubtingly. “Yep!” said Patrick. “And you expect us to believe that?” said Plankton. “Yep!” said Patrick. “Well show us your powers, lad!” said Mr. Krabs. Patrick used his laser vision to zap a hole through the wall. Charles Dingleberry, the neighbor next door, was hit by the laser and lay dead on the floor. “Oops......” said Patrick. “Well! What are you gonna use your powers for?” asked SpongeBob. “I'm not sure yet,” said Patrick. “Maybe I'll commit some crimes!” “No, stupid! You went through all that trouble to get powers, so you gotta save some lives!” said Squidward. “But there's nothing major enough on this planet to defeat with super powers,” said Patrick. “Maybe not on THIS planet....” said Sandy. They gang went to the planet Creggzeckon. “This is the place?” said Patrick. “Yep,” said Sandy. “I read that this planet is being destroyed by a giant, fire-horned beast, named Toxicus. He is said to be killing innocent suvillians and banishing them to other dimensions. “Not on my watch!” said Patrick. “After all, I'm Super-Star!!!!!” He flew around the planet, and soon found Toxics. Patrick's friends stood behind from a distance and watched the action. “Listen here, Toxicus! You're destruction days are OVER!! You messed with the wrong STARFISH!!!” “Uh....I didn't even mess with you...” said Toxicus. “Oh, yeah, good point..........” said Patrick. Patrick stared at the beast. “You will never defeat me!” said Toxicus. He sucked all of Patrick's friends and banished them to another dimension of pain and torture. “And I'm saving you for last, SUPER-STAR!” he said. He grabbed Patrick, used his fire-breath to burn him to a crisp, put him on a stick, and casually ate him, bite after bite. “Mmmm....that's delicous!” said the beast. Toxics blushed and looked at the audience. “....What? You've never had fried starfish on a stick?........It's my craving!” Trivia *It is unknown how the series returned back to normal status after this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014